Scar of Time: Kary
by Kima Urameshi
Summary: Kary has been trailed all her life by death and the like and after ten years in the Mejin era she has a dojo to teach the way of the sword and is looking for a killer while her students are left in the dark.
1. Epologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Rouroni Kenshin

K/M: Hi I would like to say… PLEASE REVIEW

Prologue:

My name is Karysri Inanza but all of my close friends call me Kary. My parents named me when I was one after much dispute on the subject because they wanted to get the proper name for a samurai's daughter. I was born in Kyoto in the Bakumats Era. My parents taught me how to use the sword until I was three when in the beginning of the rebellion they were killed by an assassin samurai. A clan named Hyoto took me in and the leader taught me to use the sword for eight more years, two years before the Meiji era, when they were killed as well. A samurai took me in and taught me for six months when I stopped training because I had learned almost all of the sword techniques. After I went to fight the rebels. Now it is the eleventh year of the Meiji era and I start my story in a dojo training orphaned samurai children.

End Prologue

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW -- PLEASE PLEASE


	2. Visits

DISCLAMER: DO NOT THINK I OWN ROURONI KENSHIN Chapter one: a meeting The story 

"Kejin block with your right foot back." Kary shouted at one of her new pupils. Her long brown hair flew around her in the afternoon wind.

"Yes Kary-dono." The new student said correcting his stance. Kary looked over and shouted at him in good humor.

"Stop Calling Me Dono!" Kary's blue eyes were laughing at the shocked look on her pupils face. Kejin's eyes bulged and he bowed.

"Yes …Kary." Kary satisfied that she had gotten the point across to him turned to instruct a group of ten year olds. Kenji a young teen walked over to the bulging eyes student

"Don't worry she did that to everyone. We all got tired of arguing with her about it not being proper so now everyone calls her by her nickname." Kejin nodded and went back to blocking his girl partner's, Sara, blows. A young child named Ascot at the age of six ran out of the dojo and started yelling not daring to go anywhere near the field in fear of getting hit by a shinai.

"Ms. Kary-Dono we ran out of rice, salt, and fish." Everyone stopped dead in his or her stances knowing what would come next. On everyone's faces Kary noted was pure agony. Kary smiled sweetly and looked at everyone.

" Ok well you heard Ascot we need some supplies which means! We are going to town. Everyone put your things away and fallow me outside." Everyone groaned and ran to the rack to put their shinai's away.

" Ok everyone lets have a short run to the town." Kary started walking.

"Kenji?" Kejin walked over to him.

"Yeah?" the teen boy looked over to the ten year old.

"Is Kary going to bring that sword to town?" Kejin pointed to the sword now visible on her waist. Kenji glanced at it and nodded.

"Yeah she brings it with her everywhere." Kenji answered and started to jog.

In Town

"Kejin, Kenji, Sara, And Geki." Kary called the four pupils walked forward and stared at their teacher. "You three will get the rice. Four barrels should last us a while." Kary counted out the money and they walked off to do there bidding. Kary looked around it was spring and the cherry trees were blossoming. "Kamy, Ascot, Kesish, Sato! You get the beans five pounds each." Kary turned and heard Sato stammer.

"B…But Kary." Sato a young boy stammered before the girls could cover his mouth.

"Ok six pound each." Kary counted out the extra money and turned again eyes laughing. "Daji and Tris you get the salted fish." Both girls bowed and ran off to the fish market. "Barom vegetables." Kary stared at her pupil as he walked off. Then turning stared at the rest of the children. "The rest of you find to earn some money."

End of day

Everyone was all together and Kary was on her way back to the group. The sun was setting behind her and when the pupils looked at her they only saw her shadow. Kary and the workers meet up half way. They handed her some money and said, "Here is everything we earned." A boy named Briar and obviously the leader of the group said. Kary smiled if he had been born in the Bakumatsu Era he would have been a leader in one of the armies. She had noticed his skill with the sword and often commented how well he worked never saying anything to her other pupils about how well he trained.

"Everyone go back to the dojo, unpack, and start dinner. I wont be coming back tonight." Everyone fell silent.

"Why?" Kenji said stepping up to his teacher.

Kary's temper rose. "Why do you need to know!" Cuffing him on the head as some of the girls started to giggle. Knowing Kenji's big mistake.

Kary watched them go after a stern lecture and turned her head walking into the woods. It took a hour to get to her destination. The shrine was small and it was not very nice looking. Kary took the pack off her back and took out a potted plant, some incense sticks and a few coins. On a rock were engraved the names Tomoe and Katisuko. The rest of the night she sat staring at the shrine after planting the plant remembering.

Flashback

"Katisuko wait for me I want to help."

A worried man crouched down and said "Kary you stay here I do not want you to fight. This is an assassin he will kill you." And Kary was shoved into a room. "You stay here." Kary hesitated then nodded sitting down. It was soon dark and as she clutched to two samurai swords that she was not able to handle yet. She heard the sounds of fighting and then there was silence. Then she heard foots steps going threw the house. Then the door in front of her swung open to revile a teenager with long red hair and a sword dripping blood. It was not someone she recognized when the stranger saw her he froze then hesitating left. Kary got up as soon as the steps grew faint and ran outside. There in front of her were the bodies of the clan she had belonged to. she ran in-between them until she found Katisuko.

"Katisuko! Katisuko!" Kary shouted shacking him. He opened his eyes blood dripping from his mouth.

"Kary? You… must. Take these swords. you must defend the rebels...do not die ..you must live a full and happy life." Katisuko shoved his swords into her hands and eyes fogging over died. Staring blindly at him Kary's eyes flooded over. Numb pain ripping threw her heart. She looked up to see the boy standing near by staring at her.

"You killed them? YOU KILLED THEM?" Kary grabbed one of the swords and lunged foward he slid out of the way and left.

End of flash back.

Kary's hands were tight around the swords. Her eyes dancing with hate and rage. She had not known then that the red head would haunt her wherever she would go. Killing her friends like Tomoe and Tomoe's fiancé and so many others. She also did not now then that he would scar her in body and heart. She got up and left sliding the swords into her sash.

NEXT DAY

"Ok ladies time to wake up and be on our way." Kary marched into the boy's dorm. Everyone shot up and slid into clothes as Kary pocked anyone who was not up. Kenji walked over and waited for Kary to stop shouting in the boy's ear.

"Were are we going?" Kenji asked. Kary glanced at Kenji and answered.

"We are going to visit Ms. Kaoru's dojo." She said kicking the student who would not wake this time. The teen shot up and scrambled into clothes wincing.

The group of girls ran in and cheered like everyone else. "Yeah were going to see Ms. Kaoru today." After getting everything ready and all the pupils grabbing their Shinai's and strapping them across there chest the started to walk out of the dojo. After a hour they finally got to the dojo. Kary caught her outside the door.

"Hello Kauro-dono." Kary shouted.

Kauro wheeled around. "Kary who are you?"

"Good we came for a visit of our favorite dojo to see if the place is still up and running. Hehe."

"That's good we are about to make dinner."

"Hear that girls why don't we help and show Kauro what really cooking is."

"WHAT YOU SAY KARY!" Kauro started to fume.

"Now, now here I am just trying to help and you go shouting again." Kauro calmed down and shake her head opening the dojo door and shepherding everyone in.

"Now who is we last I heard all of your students left." Again Kauro twitched.

"Ow my new student and a Rouroni, not to mention Sanosuke here but he only stay's for dinner." With everybody in they were greeted by screaming kids well two. They started hugging them on contacted shouting something about playing.

"Yahiko! Sanosuke!" to males came towards the group.

"Who are they?" Yahiko a boy with black hair and a shinai across his back said. Kauro twitched as everyone fell silent.

"YAHIKO YOU COULD BE A LITTLE BIT NICER TO OUR GUESTS!" Kauro shouted at her pupil.

"Why Should I Ugly." And they were off shouting comment after comment at each other. Kary stared at them and then started to laugh a light airy laugh and picking up Yahiko with one of her pupil's shinai jammed the sword into the fence and hung him there.

"Apologize to ugly or else." Kary said still laughing. Before he could say anything-rude Sara one of Kary's pupil's covered his mouth and said.

"I'm sure he's really sorry Kary."

"Okay." Kary grabbed Yahiko's lapel and let him down. Kary turned and started to walk away quick as lightning Yahiko grabbed the sword and threw it at Kary. She shifted her head slightly and it flew past her she grabbed the handle wheeled around a hit Yahiko on the head hard enough to get him stunned. Kary shook her head and mutter no manners. Kary's pupils were giggling because almost everyone in the dojo had done the same thing and had gotten the same hit. Suddenly the two girls ran over and took Kary's hands and shouted.

"We show you Uncle Kenny." Kary smiled and let the two lead her to the back. There a figure was in an apron under a tree washing dishes. Everyone else had fallowed the two girls. "Uncle Kenny this is Kary-san." Kary fidgeted at the san part and looked at the figure that had gotten up. The man walked into the sun and Kary's eyes widened and she went ridged the girls looked up to see a emotion they could not place flash in her eyes. Kenshin did now what the emotion was and it was utter terror. Suddenly they locked into a full on glare. Kenshin ridged up as well even though he was not sure why. It took all of Kary's discipline to calm down. There standing in front of her was a man who looked to be in 30 with red hair and a x shaped scar on his left cheek. Kenshin relaxed as well and Kauro stepped in uncertainly.

"Kenshin this is Kary and her students." Kary nodded slightly and her students bowed. Kejin walked up to Yahiko and asked if he wanted to fight.

"Sure."

"Okay let's go inside."

Kary sighed. "Kejin use Kamiyana Kitsuen." Kejin nodded and fallowed Yahiko inside.

"So do you now Kenshin?" Kauro asked.

Kary looked up because she had been staring at the ground thinking. "That's his name? Well I don't now." Kenshin cleared his throat.

"Maybe this one is an old enemy of yours." Kauro stared at Kenshin astonished. He never said more than he needed to. Kary never broke her gaze.

"Unless you were an assassin," Kary shrugged. "Come on Kauro we have to go make sure your pupil isn't getting his head handed to him." Kauro froze and shouted.

"What is that exposed to mean."

"Just come and see."

Kauro came in just in time to dodge a flying shinai. Kejin shook hand s with the fuming Yahiko and looked at Kary and smiled. She nodded

"Good job Kejin."

Just then Sano walked in. Seeing Kary he walked over. "Would you like to fight me? The way you handled Yahiko shows some talent for fighting." Kary was about to shake her head when poked by Kenji saying.

"Go on you haven't fought anyone sense I came to the dojo. I want to watch." Kary sighed.

"Ok but I won't use my swords after all you are a street fighter. Your street name is Zanza the fight merchant right?" Sanosuke was taken aback by the girl's knowledge as Kary winked at Kenji. She unstapled her swords and put them on the sword wrack. Then the two fighters walked outside so they wouldn't break anything being fallowed by Kary's pupils, Kauro, and Yahiko.

Meanwhile

Kenshin stared at the place the girl had disappeared to. She had looked oddly familiar but he could not place her. He sighed only time will tell.

End of chapter.

WU: How do you like it?

Kenshin: very nice but whom is Kary?

WU: only time will tell.

Kenshin: That's my line.

WU: At least I didn't stick you in modern time.

Kenshin: Oro?

WU: sigh never mind read and review.

Wu is me when my email was whiteunicorn07 ok so yay i have a new story


End file.
